


Slow and Painful

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: The Adventures of Jeffery Koval [5]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Blood and Gore, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Death would be a nice option right about now. And not in the way that HABIT usually delivered it, slow and painful, but rather quick and where he didn't come back, but Jeff knew that at this point, that's just unrealistic.





	Slow and Painful

Death would be a nice option right about now. And not in the way that HABIT usually delivered it, slow and painful, but rather quick and where he didn't come back, but Jeff knew that at this point, that's just unrealistic.

Currently, being tied with his arms behind him against a tree, a bruised eye and a bloody nose at the moment, he didn't feel anything except the pain. He felt emotionally numb, just not exactly physically. He would probably never be numb physically unless he was drugged. Which sometimes he would be delivered, just not in a good way.

HABIT grabbed his chin forcefully, pulling his head back up. Jeff grit his teeth as he looked up at that same face, hearing the laughing of the forest around him. It was almost white noise, but it never seemed to calm. They just kept getting worse.

"You look nice all bloodied up." HABIT said. He was almost mocking in his tone. Jeff bit the inside of his cheek. His breathing hurt as it got slightly heavier, the cracked ribs stabbing into his sides-- literally.

Jeff let his head drop down when HABIT let go, and proceeded to cough up bloody phlegm, mostly comprised of blood. HABIT chuckled, kicking him in the gut again, causing him to cough even more, his throat killing him, dried and only healed by the blood he kept coughing and swallowing down.

"Keep your head up, I like looking at my victims faces when the life leaves their eyes." HABIT growled out, kneeling back down to Jeff's height while sitting. Jeff shook his head slowly. HABIT laughed, grabbing back onto his face, pulling his head up, digging his nails into the flesh on his face.

Jeff felt sick. He always seemed to, but now was even worse. Of course, it wasn't like it was possible for him to eat anything, but he felt like he was about to vomit at any second. HABIT grinned wider, his sharp teeth revealing even more as he let go of Jeff's face, which Jeff didn't let drop this time, which only seemed to hurt his neck. He kept his eyes averted downwards, though. HABIT sighed, standing back up.

"Don't you know it's rude not to keep eye contact? Did your mother never teach you any table manners?" HABIT taunted, stomping onto Jeff's leg, threatening to crack it with those damn boots. "Or are you gonna be like your brother?" He snickered.

"Alex has no place in this." Jeff managed to get out, his voice cracking from his dry throat. He didn't care, nobody brings Alex into this shit. "Leave him out of it." He said before going into a coughing fit, that left him coughing blood onto HABIT's shoe.

HABIT just laughed. "Don't dirty up my shoes like that, asshole." He gave an almost concerned look, still smiling evilly. Jeff tried to swallow down any bile and saliva that had started up, but that went down the drain, or more up it, once HABIT kicked him in the stomach again, causing him to start hacking up bile, almost vomiting a few times, if only he had eaten anything.

"Aw, haven't eaten anything, huh?" HABIT remarked, once again faking any possible concern. "I could've fed you your own intestines, or maybe cut out your stomach out! Maybe I should let you decide which!" He chuckled, pulling a switchblade from his back pocket, what priorities, and flipping it out, still smiling down at him.

Jeff spit out the last bit on bile out, onto his shoe of course. Jeff chuckled slightly, a bit of bloody vomit dripping down his chin. He looked up at HABIT, any sanity left now decimated and broken down. He smiled, as he felt himself start to black out.


End file.
